


You Can’t Hurry Love

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let out a low moan, and Jack smirked. He moved his mouth to her other leg, trailing kisses lazily downward.</p>
<p>Peggy groaned with frustration and gave his hair a sharp tug. “If we’re going to do this in the mornings, we will actually have to finish before I need to leave for work,” she informed him crossly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Hurry Love

Peggy’s shaky gasps went to Jack’s head like whiskey as he kissed his way up the soft flesh of her inner thigh, delighting in the goose bumps that blossomed under his lips. One of her hands fisted in his hair, tugging slightly, trying to guide his mouth farther upward. He chuckled. “Gettin’ impatient, Peg?” he asked.

“Very,” Peggy replied, sounding satisfyingly breathless and frustrated. 

“Patience is a virtue, sweetheart,” Jack drawled. He continued his journey upward, more slowly than before. The hand in his hair tightened as he reached the crux of his journey, and his stomach tightened in response. He stopped for a moment, letting his lips hang agonizingly over the area she was dying for them to touch, his breath ghosting out over her dark curls of hair. She let out a low moan, and Jack smirked. He moved his mouth to her other leg, trailing kisses lazily downward.

Peggy groaned with frustration and gave his hair a sharp tug. “If we’re going to do this in the mornings, we will actually have to finish before I need to leave for work,” she informed him crossly. 

He huffed out a laugh. “Fine,” he said. “You make a good argument.” He kissed his way upward again, once more pausing between her legs and letting his warm breath flutter over her. After a moment of this, she hissed in irritation, seized his hair with both hands, and pulled his head forward. She let out a sharp gasp as his lips finally pressed a kiss into the warmth and the wet that waited for him there. He flicked his tongue out against her and she moaned loudly, arching up against him. His stomach clenched again. He was painfully hard by this point. The things he could do to her body were always enough to bring him dangerously close to an embarrassingly early end. After taking a moment to compose himself, he pressed his tongue into her again, lapping at her eagerly, relishing in the taste and the scent that were so familiarly _Peggy_. It wasn’t long before he felt her hands clench in his hair, every muscle in her body tensing. The shuddering of her body and her drawn-out moan as she climaxed almost pushed Jack over the edge. “Christ Almighty,” he muttered, shifting his body up so he could rest his head on her stomach. “You need to stop doing that to me.”

Peggy let out a breathless laugh. “Your fault, soldier,” she informed him. Then she groaned. “Jack, darling, I really do need to get going. _Some_ of us actually work today.”

Jack tipped his head up to look at her. “Peg, if you leave me like this, I swear to God I will divorce you,” he informed her.

Peggy sighed. “Fair enough.” She smacked him on the shoulder. “Get a move on then.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He slid up her body, pressing kisses against her flesh as he went, lingering over her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipples. By the time he reached her mouth, she was gasping again. It was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned down to kiss her neck. “Make ready,” he whispered. 

She grabbed his hips, pulling him towards her. “Take aim,” she said.

“Fire.” He thrust into her, hissing in pleasure at the feeling. She let out a low moan, her body arching up against him. Jack’s breathing was ragged, and he let his head fall against her shoulder as he rocked into her again, each thrust harder than the last. Peggy’s nails raked down his back, digging into his hips as she pulled him deeper into her. Jack felt dizzy, caught up in the feel of her body, the sound of her gasps, the smell of her sweat. Then she moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure, her muscles tensing around him again, and he couldn’t hold it together any more. “Peggy,” he mumbled, burying his head in her neck as he came inside her.

They both lay there for a moment, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Then Peggy gave Jack a shove and wriggled out from underneath him. “Now I _really_ have to get going,” she said. She stood up, stretching, letting Jack admire her body. “But it was a _very_ satisfying way to start the day.” She leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Jack grinned at her. “Twice,” he said, folding his arms behind his head.

“Pardon?”

“I satisfied you twice,” Jack informed her smugly.

Peggy arched an eyebrow. “Yes, and one of those times was even real.”

Jack’s brow furrowed. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m afraid not, my darling. You were taking too long. I had to get you going _somehow_.” She turned and headed for the bathroom.

“You can’t do that to me, Peggy!” Jack called after her.

She glanced back over her shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. “Just doing what needed to be done,” she said. She vanished into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: PORN


End file.
